The Future is Not Always Unknown
by Mrs.LivSalvatore
Summary: The vampire smiled and turns to walk out of the Hospital. She thought about what she was about to do. She realized that she was not only doing it for herself but she was doing it for the others that were affected as well. You want Game On, Katherine? I'll give you a Game On.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Hi! I hope you guys like this. I'm starting it from Season 2, Episode 2. I do want to follow the show but i will change a few things._**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries, no matter how much i would like to. *Que Pout*_**

**Prologue: **

Walking down the hallways of Mystic Falls Hospital, she turned right as she tuned in to hear what was going on in each room. Snoring was heard in one as she stopped and turned to see an old man on his side, sleeping soundlessly as the night took over in its full form.

" - but she said her name was Katherine. Can i just get something to eat?" She snapped her head forward, completely forgetting about the snoring man in the room beside her. She walked forward and peeked in as she continued to ease drop on the blond girl and nurse.

"Breakfast comes around seven." She heard the nurse say as the blond girl looked at her with almost, complete desperation. "But I'm Hungry." The nurse looked torn but made a quick decision. "You should go back to sleep."

The nurse started to head out and she was about to continue down the hallway, continuing the reason as to why she came here. "What is that smell?" She quickly stopped and sucked in a breath, seeing the blond girls eyes change.

She smirked and thought, _Found her. _"Just go back to bed." She heard the nurse say as she quickly walked out of the room to go sit on her desk and do nothing, most likely. She started to walk into the room to say something to the blond girl, who was sitting against the back wall of her bed, as she pouted.

She stops as the blond girl starts to get up and walk into the hallway. She quickly slips into the shadows and watches as the girl reaches for the blood bag while the nurse stops her and brings her back into the room.

She silently watches on as the girl takes out the blood bag that she had hidden in her pocket. She sees as the girl takes a drink and throws it. The blond girl looks at it with confusion and reaches for it, drinking it dry.

The vampire smiled and turns to walk out of the Hospital. She thought about what she was about to do. She realized that she was not only doing it for herself but she was doing it for the others that were affected as well. _You want Game On, Katherine? I'll give you a Game On._

**_A/N - What do you think? Leave a review, I love to hear from everyone! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

She walked up to the presumed, Lockwood Mansion and up the steps. "I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you with her walker." She chuckled slightly at what she heard and rang the door bell. Her pink skirt ruffled slightly in the wind as a fit, muscled boy answered the door.

From what Mason told her this is his nephew, Tyler. "Hi." She spoke innocently as she tucked a piece of perfectly curled, brown ringlet behind her ear. "Is there a Mason Lockwood here?" He nodded and looked like he was about to call for Mason when he walked up behind him.

"Bell!" He said, surprised as he gave her a hug. "Mason!" She squealed as she hugged him back and immediately retracted. She scrunched up her petite nose and said, "Your sweaty." He chuckled at her antics and looked at Tyler.

"This is my friend, Annabelle." Tyler looked at her and smiled, welcomingly. "Hey, Im Tyler." He said to her as he held his hand shook it politely and smiled at him as she turned back to look at Mason.

She looked back at Tyler, sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry about your dad. I know how it feels like to lose someone you care about." Tyler looked at her again. He saw the sadness in her doe-like eyes and wondered what could have been done to her to make her see so much heartbreak.

Tyler smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." as he went back inside, leaving her and Mason alone. "What did you come here for Bell?" She looked back at Mason as he said that. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and smiled at him innocently. "I came here for you and to pay my respects to Carol. Why, Do you not want me here?" Mason looked at her and immediately replied, "No, I want you here, I'm just asking." She nodded and looked at him, unbelievably.

"Are you staying long…..?" Mason says suspiciously. While looking anywhere but her face. "Maybe…..haven't decided yet." Bell says nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders and looking into the house from outside on the porch. Mason got her hint and motioned into the house as if trying to tell her to come in.

He might have thought she was a vampire and thats probably what Katherine told him. It was so obvious that he was on her side it wasn't even funny. She smiled at him in a smug way and skipped into the house, missing the complete shock on his face from behind her.

"So where is your mom, I would like to pay my respects." as if on que, Carol walked into the room with a man, who she could instantly tell was a vampire. The man stared at her confused as she smirked at him, then turned to Carol and smiled kindly. "I came to pay my respects, I'm very sorry for your loss" Bell said as she played with her hair innocently.

As she talked to Carol, Damon looked at Mason and tried to figure out what was so different about that guy. Mason looked normal to him but then there was that theory about what he was and why he was acting different. It was frustrating and he wondered who the girl was. He was positive that she was new and of course, that her scent was different, not that he goes around smelling people though.

The girl looked at him again as she continued to talk to Carol. Damon motioned towards the door to Carol as if saying, _Can i go? _She nodded to him and he started to walk out, only stopping to wave three fingers at Mason on the way out. His mind started thinking about the girl and what she smelt like.

He knew that she smelled different, _supernatural_. Damon turned back to look at the house and her in it. She was something. He was determined to figure it out, even if Katherine was around the corner and Mason was wandering around. He was going to figure out what she was, even if it killed him.

* * *

I walked down the familiar hallway and looked for the same room that i had seen the night before. She was still there, sitting in the dark as, from what i can see, her boyfriend walked in with a tray of food. I smirked knowing that Caroline was not going to eat it anyway.

I stayed near the wall with the window, staying out of sight but still in good view. "- said your not eating." I tuned in to catch the end of what he said. "Its gross." I heard Caroline say as i shifted my foot. _Of course its gross_, i thought, _your a vampire_. I tuned back in. " - supposed to be gross."

I peaked into the window seeing her boyfriend go into kiss her, directly in the sun. He stopped when he realized that Caroline was not going to kiss her. "She also said that your getting released tomorrow morning." _Uh Oh. Thats not good_, if she gets out then she will be burned if my theory is correct, She most likely does not have a daylight ring like most vampires.

" - get out tonight." I saw Caroline move forward in the bed as her boyfriend leaned closer to her. Caroline had a panicked look on her face when her boyfriend started speaking. **_Keep it together, Caroline_**. I projected calmly to Caroline as I heard her heart beat slowly go to normal.

Her boyfriend looked at her and smiled, like this was how she regularly acted. "No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline." _Carnival? _I thought, confused. "I know its hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it." _Elena? Wasn't that Katherine's doppelgänger? Was she going to be at this carnival?_ I thought as the questions rolled through my head, faster then i could process.

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline stated, protectively as she looked at him. "Yeah you are. Its cute so…" _Cute?_, I thought,_ Who calls their girlfriend cute and neurotic in the same sentence? Caroline needs to get some better boyfriends. _I saw Caroline forget about what he said and continued what she said, "Look, its not about the carnival, okay? Its just that this place is really depressing."

I agreed with her as i looked around the hallway and back to Caroline's room. " - sitting in the dark." I had a feeling this was going to happen soon. I saw her boyfriend began to pull back the curtains and i hoped that Caroline knew what would happen if her skin touched sunlight.

I heard her say, "Don't!" and heard her move. I looked into the room again and saw her against the wall in a spot that was under shade. _I have to give it to the girl_, i thought, _I would have never thought of that, brownie points for you Caroline, or whatever they say when they like what you did._

"What the hell?" Her boyfriend, whatever his name is, said. Caroline looked desperately at him and continued to get him to pull back the curtains. "Just close it, please?" He looked at her as she was squished against the wall. "Whats wrong with you?" Real nice thing to say, whatever your name is, I thought as i raised my eyebrows to the wall, since i wasn't actually near anyone.

I heard him say he would come back later and I'm a little glad that he actually left her alone. _I guess i should head over to this carnival thing huh?_ I thought to myself, _Maybe i will introduce myself_. I smirked and strut out the hallways of Mystic Falls Hospital.


End file.
